


Your Name

by btsVeeeee



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jihoon can hear everything, M/M, OC, crack ship everyone, mentioned Baekho, mentioned Minhyun, mentioned Minki, what i am writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsVeeeee/pseuds/btsVeeeee
Summary: Soulmate Au. Where your soulmate can hear your thoughts when you mentioned his name for the first time.





	Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing that was ship by an eel.
> 
> Have mercy on me, my writing skills become rusty.

    "You should go on a blind date"  
      
    "........................................."  
      
    "I know someone who also needs a boyfriend"  
    "He is handsome, only few months younger than you"  
    "Hey! Are you even listening to me?"  
  
    "I said no!" Jonghyun snapped at the younger girl whose been bugging him about dating someone for almost 3 weeks now.  
    for gods sake he is not alone, he don't need to date some weird stranger.  
      
    "Now the almighty Kim Jonghyun finally speak" the young girl take a sip on her now cold coffee, she take a look on the older  
    sitting infront of her, who looks flustered and small on his oversized hoody sipping his chocolate shake not so slowly.  
  

    "Are you blushing?" a continous cough answers her question.  
  
    "Oh my god HyunJae! I'm not, you know what you should leave. I'm happy with my life, you don't need to worry about me  
    growing old and alone"  
  
    "But I'm paying"  
  
    Oh. Right. Jonghyun scratch the back of his head in embarrasment.  
  
    "By the way, his name is Minhyun if you ever change your mind" she smile as she takes a paper and start scribbling something  
     _wait is that a number?_ She gave him the paper with her not so innocent smile.  
  
    "I can't" Jonghyun push back the paper. Biting his inner cheeks.  
      
    "Why?" Her smile disappear. Jonghyun almost regret it.  
  
    "I already have a boyfriend" He don't like lying but if it means the younger will stop selling him to every guy she knows then be it.  
    He will not going to regret this right?  
  
    "Really?!" that squeal gather some nasty looks from the other customer on the cafe, "You should have said that earlier"  
    "What's his name?" _name? how can he not think about it? NAME? NAME!_ He can hear his own heart beating after the girl's expecting  
    gaze. Doubtful even.  
  
    "Park Jihoon." Seriously Jonghyun can't you think of some better name. Who is Jihoon anyway.  
  
    "Park Jihoon huh? what does he look like? We should go on a double date someday" and this is the time where Jonghyun regret his  
    life decisions.  
  
    "We can't!" he blurt out, loud enough to earn a shhh from the woman behind them with her child sleeping on her lap.  
  
    "Why is that?" _Because he is not real_. Jonghyun already want to confess the truth but he can't.  
  
    "He is busy, you won't understand"  
  
    "Enlighten me then. Tell me everything about him, maybe it will change my mind"  
  
    "He is younger than me, he is preparing for some dance competition. We can't even meet for almost a month now, that's how busy he is."  
    Lies after lies, Jonghyun really wants to bury himself on the ground. Minki will scold him to death if he will know this about this.  
  
    "Busy huh? I want to meet him next week or else I will think that he is some imaginary of yours." the older can feel his soul leaving  
    his body the moment the young girl stood up and pay for their drinks muttering something in between ' _my boyfriend is waiting for me_ ' and  
    ' _see you next week with that Jihoon_ '  
  
    ----------------------------------------  
      
    A week arrive so fast that Jonghyun starts to panic when he found himself sitting across HyunJae and Hansol on their usual cafe.  
  
    "Why I am here again?" Jonghyun ask even if he already knew the answer. His plan was to lock himself on his and Minki shared apartment just  
    to avoid the redhead calls. But lady luck is not on his side today when Minki and his boyfriend Dongho barge on the room eating each other face.  
    

    Jonghyun regrets it when he decided to go on their usual hangout place, because the redhead is there sitting beside her boyfriend a big grin on  
    her face when she saw Jonghyun standing ready to flight.  
  
    "Soooo where is this Jihoon guy?" she leans excitedly on the table, opposite from the calm demeanor of the guy beside him.  
  
    "Uh... he won't make it." _Lie. Because this Park Jihoon doesn't exist_. Everything seems to be fine when he told her about this imaginary boyfriend of his,  
    because he thought he will find someone to pretend to be his boyfriend. But reality hit him like a cold bucket of ice, because Kim Jonghyun's small  
    circle of friends are also her friends. And he is a shy person who will bury his self first before he can ask some stranger to pretend as his boyfriend.  
  
    "Whyyyyyyyyy?" she whine. Jonghyun bit his lips, _I should really tell the truth and stop this lie._  
    

    "Should I call Minhyun oppa? So we can still have a double date"

    _Or not._  
  
    "N-no, you don't have to. Maybe next time, when Jihoon is not busy, he can make it for sure" Jonghyun lied again. He really need to stop this.  
  
    "You're lying hyung" the guy who seems to be quiet on the whole conversation finally speak, causing Jonghyun to spit the coffee his drinking. How?  
    How can see trough him?  
  
    "W-what?" No. No. some one help him.  
  
    "That was my guess too, he is lying to avoid the blind dates" the redhead add.  
  
    Jonghyun dont know what to do, he is trap. Now he realized that being friends with youngsters is really a bad idea, they won't let you live.  
  
    "I should really call Minhy  -"  
  
    "HYUNG!" a shout startled the trio, then a boy younger than them runs to their table. A mop brown hair bounce at the process.  
  
    "I'm sorry for being late, dance practice keeps holding back" He smiled, taking the seat beside Jonghyun who don't know what the hell is going on.  
      
    Who is this handsome sitting beside him? His black sweatshirt makes him more mature than his age. He looks se- What! Jonghyun stop right there!  
      
    "Who are you?" finally the only girl on the table ask.

 

 

 

  
  
    "Jihoon. Park Jihoon"  
      
    You can hear Jonghyun's jaw dropped on the floor and Hyunjae squealing about how handsome the younger boy is, earning a nudge from Hansol.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's kind of lame. I'm still learning how to write again T_T  
> Comments will be appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm accepting request just give me an AU and Jonghyun x ? pairing ^_^


End file.
